


Sons and Daughters

by Agapostemon



Series: Bite the Sky [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Trans Girl Pidge, trans boy matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapostemon/pseuds/Agapostemon
Summary: Katie senses the tension and immediately blurts out, “Did you know you have a son and a daughter?”Sam chuckles, “You don’t say!”Matt takes a deep breath and wills himself to relax, cracking a lopsided grin, “Yeah, but not the way you think.”





	Sons and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: Cursing, trans characters being deadnamed by someone they're not out to yet
> 
> [Brooke (yet_intrepid)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid) and I were sharing trans Holt siblings headcanons a while back and somehow it turned into a whole fic, so have some younger Holt sibs coming out to their parents!

“Tonight’s the night!” announces Katie, bouncing excitedly on Matt’s bed.

“Sure is!” Matt replies, forcing a smile onto his face despite the anxiety gnawing at his gut, “You ready, Pidge?”­

His little sister responds by throwing both fists in the air, still bouncing, “I was born to be ready!”

Matt chuckles fondly. He hopes this actually goes as well as his sister believes it’s gonna go. For both their sakes.

(He’s tested the waters. He’s talked about trans friends. He’s shared documentaries about trans kids. All the data he’s collected says this is gonna go just fine. So why does his heart still feel like it’s trying to escape out his throat?)

“Don’t worry, Matty,” Katie says, finally plopping down on the bed and scooting over to give her brother’s back a reassuring pat, “Mom and Dad aren’t gonna hate us just because of a silly gender mix-up. You did lots of research, remember?”

Great. Now he’s being comforted by a 7-year-old. Isn’t he supposed to be the one doing the comforting, not the other way around?

(To be fair, the words she’s using are things he’s told her at least a dozen times. So maybe he hasn’t failed as a big brother after all.)

“Yeah,” he says with a nod and a grin, “I did lots of research.”

Katie hops off the bed and takes a confident stance, “Let’s go tell Mom and Dad the doctors fucked up on our genders!”

Matt blanches, “Um… maybe not using _quite_ those _exact_ words, though?”

Before he has a chance to suggest some alternative words, though, their mom’s voice calls up the stairs, “Maddie! Caleb! The pasta awaits!”

Matt and Katie exchange a _look_ , then make their way downstairs together.

\-------

“That was fast,” Sam observes as both his children pile into their seats at the table, “No projects tonight?”

“All _three_ of you are on time for dinner,” Colleen observes with a raised eyebrow, “Are you all okay? Should I call the doctor?”

“We’re fine,” Matt announces a bit too eagerly as he shovels spaghetti onto his plate. He fails to account for his shaking hands and ends up shoveling half of it directly onto the table instead. He lets out an exasperated sigh, “This spaghetti is aggressive and needs a good nap.”

“It looks like _you’re_ the one who could use a good nap,” Colleen points out as she sits down, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Matt _freezes_.

Katie senses the tension and immediately blurts out, “Did you know you have a son and a daughter?”

Sam chuckles, “You don’t say!”

Matt takes a deep breath and wills himself to relax, cracking a lopsided grin, “Yeah, but not the way you think.”

Sam and Colleen exchange a knowing glance before looking expectantly back at Matt.

“Uh…” Matt stares back like a deer in the headlights.

“Nice to meet you!” Katie announces, “My name is Maddie and this is Caleb.” She reaches over and pats her brother’s shoulder.

Colleen opens her mouth to speak, but Matt regains his composure and blurts out, “Just kidding! Oh my god, can you imagine if we actually just _swapped names_? We would wreak so much chaos. It was very tempting—”

“— _very_ tempting,” Katie confirms.

“But no, we’re not _that_ mean,” Matt continues breathlessly, his pulse pounding in his temple, “Uh, I’m Matt and she’s Katie. Those’re the actual names we picked.”

Sam’s eyes light up, “I called it!”

“You called what?” Katie cocks her head.

Colleen chuckles as she fills her own plate with pasta, “We _may_ have been hypothesizing about which of you was gearing up to come out as trans.”

Matt gasps in mock scandal, “Were you taking _bets_ on your children’s gender identities?”

“Not bets!” Sam holds his hands up defensively, “Hypotheses! No money involved.”

Matt raises an eyebrow, “Okay, so… obviously Dad was betting on—”

“—hypothesizing—” Sam interjects.

“—hypothesizing both of us. So who was _Mom_ betting on?”

“ _Hypothesizing_ ,” Sam whispers.

Colleen shrugs, “I thought it was Ca…tie. I thought it was Katie, and you were just being a supportive older sibling. Apparently I need to work on my observation skills, though! Gotta up my science game to compete with you three.”

Katie immediately throws her hands in the air, “I win!”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Matt gasps indignantly, “I wasn’t aware that this was a competition.”

“I win,” she repeats matter-of-factly, “Two parents guessed me and only one parent guessed you. I win.”

Which… fair.

That’s fair.

Matt scoops his little sister up in the tightest hug he can manage, “You win!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come say hi, I'm [Agapostemon](https://agapostemon.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> Also: Please remember that I write purely for fun and catharsis. My fics are unbeta’d and minimally proofread. They’re not perfect, and that’s okay. If you notice something I could fix or improve, please keep those thoughts to yourself. If I genuinely want critique, I’ll ask a close friend in private. **Surprise critiques are very stressful and discouraging.** Thanks for understanding!


End file.
